Runaway Love
by madsie
Summary: What happens when Massie and friends get in a car accident, escape everything they know, and enter the world of runaways? R&R please!
1. The Crash

**A/N: I don't own the Clique or any of the characters, except Mike and Chris. I hope you like it! R&R please!! :)**

**Alicia's P.O.V.**

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Dylan yelled.

"We won't be late! Let me grab my sunglasses!" I yelled back.

"But it's dark outside. Why would you need sunglasses?" Claire asked confused, her brow furrowed. I rolled my eyes. Even after 4 years here in the Upper East Side she still didn't get it.

"So you can appear mysterious." Kristin explained, rolling her eyes. I looked over at her. She sure had changed over the years. Kristin was no longer the scholarship girl; she was the colossal bitch. Her father accidently discovered gold while on an archaeological dig, instantly becoming rich. Her grades were still amazingly good but her reputation as a good girl is gone. She dyed her dark brown and got a perm. She went about school, making out with random boys in the hallway, right in front of their girlfriends.

Massie strutted down the hallway and struck a pose and said, "How do I look?"

I giggled.

"We have to go down and wait for the boys. Remember? I believe your fiancée will be here." Those words did the trick. Massie was blushing like a maniac. I looked down at her finger, to the sparkling ring. Derrington had proposed to her last month and Massie was still shocked.

Dylan chuckled.

"Come on guys. Let's go meet the guys!"

"Alright, let's go!"

We ran downstairs to the lobby and Josh, Derrington, Cam and Mike. I ran to Josh and hugged him.

"Whoa! A little excited, I guess?" Josh laughed.

"Yeah. I guess." I smiled.

"We'll be late to the party! Let's go!" Kristin sighed. _She's so controlling _I thought.

"My car! We are taking my car!!" Massie suddenly screamed. I smiled. After getting out of OCD, Massie had loosened up a bit.

Massie and I had a race to her car. She won, of course!

"Let's tell jokes in the car!" Claire said.

"Great idea Claire!" I encouraged.

She beamed. We had just gotten into Massie's gigantic mansion of a car when the boys all starting tickling us.

"No! Stop! Please!" I laughed, my sides breaking. I looked over at Josh. He was laughing at me, probably because _I_ was laughing so hard.

_God, he's so beautiful_ I thought.

"Yeah! Please!" Claire giggled, her eyes watering.

" Boys, stop! I need to drive! Hold on, let me get my lipgloss…" Massie said, bending down.

"Watch out!" Kristin screamed.

A SUV was headed start towards us with a sleeping driver. Massie didn't make it in time to the wheel and the truck crashed into us. We swerved crazily; Josh looked at me and said my name before I blacked out…

**Massie's P.O.V.**

"Mom? Mom, is that you? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked dazed.

"Honey," She looked at me sadly, "you were in a car crash. A SUV rammed into your car."

"How is everyone?" I asked nervously, knowing it would be my fault if anyone was hurt.

"Well, do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Bad." I said, preparing myself for the worst.

"I don't know how to tell you this…Well, someone died." She looked at my reaction.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't. Knowing that I caused the death of one of my friends was unbearable. _Who? Who? Why did this happen? _I thought.

"Who?"

"Your… honey, your fiancée."


	2. Realization and a Plan

**Massie P.O.V.**

"What!? Please tell me your kidding! Mom, please tell me it's not true?" I begged. I was already crying.

"I'm sorry. Massie, it's the truth." My mom looked sad.

"Is there anyone else dead?" I said, fearing the answer.

"No," I sighed in relief, "But Dylan is going to be put in a wheelchair for life." I felt so bad.

"How is Alicia and Kristin and Claire?" I cried.

"Alicia broke her arm. Nothing serious. It'll be healed in a couple weeks. Claire is perfectly fine, except for a crescent scar on her ankle. Kristin... Kristin is in a coma. She just won't wake up. And you... You broke your leg. Don't worry about it. The boys are all fine. Except for Derrick. I'm sorry." She looked truly sorry.

"Mom, can I have visitors yet?" I hoped so. I needed to talk to the guys.

"Sure. I'll go get them."

Josh, Cam and Mike walked in. They looked like they had been crying.

"Hey Massie. How are you?" Cam asked. I knew it had a double meaning. He was wondering how I felt about my Derrington's death.

"I'm okay. I suppose so. What about you guys? Have you visited the others?" I was insanely curious.

"I visited Dylan. She's been sleeping all day though." Mike said. _He looks miserable. Oh, no wonder he's Dylan's boyfriend!_ I thought.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I sat, fidgetinglike crazy. I stood up and walked over to across the hall. I was nervous. _How did this happen?_ I thought as I looked at Kristin. She looked so peaceful. _What happens if she dies?_ I thought and started crying.

Cam walked up and put his arm around me. "It's going to be okay, Claire." He said soothingly.

"No! It's not! Derrington is dead! Kristin looks like she's about dead! And I have a permanent reminder and I can't do anything about that!" I screamed at him, absent-mindly stroking the scar on my ankle, as I sat back down.

He's face softened a bit. "Claire, look at me. It's not your fault. It will never be your fault. It's the driver's fault." He said. "Not Massie. The one in the SUV." He added quickly after seeing my face.

"Thanks Cam. Can we go in to see Alicia?" I asked.

"Sure." Cam said, smiling at my face that had lightened up a bit.

We walked into the room with Alicia in it. It was a single. She was trying to flip through a _Vogue_ when we walked in.

She brightened up and said, "Hey guys! I've been so bored! My arm is killing me though."

"Hey Alicia! Cam, can you go outside a minute? I need to talk to Alicia in private."

"Of course," He said walking out. "Call me if you need me."

I glanced out the door to make sure no one was there.

"Alicia, you need to help me. I'm running away. After you all get out of the hospital. I need to escape this life style. Will you go with me?" I said so fast, I was pretty sure she hadn't heard a word.

"I was thinking the same thing! I would leave right now but I can't run very fast. It hurts my arm." She laughed lightly.

"Tell Massie to come with us." She continued.

"After you all get out we are escaping?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes."


	3. The Healing Process

**Kristin's P.O.V.**

I was lost in my thoughts. Of what I had down in middle school compared to what I had down in high school. _I was such a bitch!_ I realized. Then I blinked. Twice. I looked up to see a team of doctors who smiled.

"Hello. Are we awake now?" a doctor with a kind face asked.

"Yes. Now I am." I said as I smiled.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I continued.

"Don't you remember? You were in a coma."

"Coma? Why? What happened?" I said confused. _Let's see. I went to Massie's to get ready for a party. Then what happened?_ I truly couldn't remember.

"Honey, you were in a car crash. Do you remember the driver? Massie Block?" The kind doctor asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Now I remembered every detail. Crystal clear.

"What happened to everyone?" I asked, now immediately curious.

"Claire Lyons, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz and Mike Beagle are fine. Massie Block broke her leg. Alicia Rivera broke her arm. Dylan Marvil will be put into a wheelchair for life." the kind doctor said with sad eyes.

I furrowed my brow. _Wasn't there someone else in the car with us?_ I thought. Then I remembered.

"What happened to Derrington? I mean, Derrick Harrington." I said, messing up my words.

"I'm sorry to tell you this. He was pronounced dead on the scene of the accident." I was in shock. _Poor Massie. She must be devestated._ I thought.

"Can anyone see me?" I asked hopefully. The kind doctor smiled and didn't say anything. She walked over and opened the door. Claire and Alicia were waiting to see me. I smiled. The doctor let us have our privacy.

"Hey guys!" I said. They looked shocked. I smirked. They weren't used to me all happy and bubbly.

"Hey K. Are you alright?" Claire said, looking concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you Leesh?" I said, turning to her.

"I just have to wear this ugly looking cast for a couple weeks." She twisted her face so she was frowning. I laughed.

"We actually have a um... a request from us." Claire said nervously.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" I was confused. They both looked really nervous now.

"Don't tell our parents. They'll stop us. Me and Claire and Massie and maybe the boys are going to run away. Massie for one, needs to escape this pain she has. Claire wants to just up and leave. Her parents are monsters to her for one. And I just want to be out of this place. We need you to stay with Dylan." Alicia said looking even more nervous.

I was suprised. They were going to runaway? I knew Massie needed to escape. But Claire? Then I realized. All the long-sleeved shirts and long pants. To cover bruises. I couldn't believe she had been beaten! But it made sense why we never went to her house.

**Dylan's P.O.V.**

I couldn't move. I was stuck in one position for who knows how long. The use of my legs, gone. Unwanted tears streamed down my face. I would never be able to run or dance. Feel the grass between my toes. I lay crying until the doctor came in.

"Do you want any visitors sweetie?" the doctor said smiling at me.

"Sure." I croaked. My mom, the famous TV show host, walked in crying. She ran to my side.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I'll get you ice cream. Whatever you want." She said, tears running down her face.

I was suprised.

My mom rarely showed emotion. I wanted to see my friends very bad. Despite the feeling of sadness, I smiled. _Anything I wanted from my mom? Hmmm... I could work this to my advantage. _Without even another thought I laughed.

Little did she know her friends were planning something of their own...


End file.
